La niña
by ayame-gri
Summary: Las promesas que hacemos se cumplen y si no tendremos grandes problemas, Hinata descubrira esto de una manera dolorosa.No es un buen summary, disculpen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Este es el primer fic q escribo, ojala le guste, por favor rewiubs, dependiendo de ellos continuare la historia.**

Era un día como cualquier otro, Hinata acababa su entrenamiento y decidió caminar sola por el bosque, sin darse cuenta llego hasta un claro q jamás había visto de pronto esciucho el llamado de una niña, sin pensarlo dos veces activo su biakugan para encontrarla, pero lo único q vio fue un poso, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el y descubrió q de ese lugar provenían los gritos, volvió a ocupar su jutsu pero no vio nada, solo podía escuchar los gritos de ayuda de la pequeña; Hinata se apresuro en sacarla, al llegar arriba con la pequeña la dejo en el suelo y mirandola de arriba abajo dedujo q no tenia mas de 10 años, era linda aunq algo desarreglada, la niña se levanto y dándole las gracias se fue , hinata se encamino a su casa sin dejar repensar en la pequeña q se fue sin mas q decile "_gracias por liberarme del poso, en verdad te lo agradezco"_.

Llego su casa, al entrar Hanabi le comunica q Tsunade le mando a llamar inmediatamente. Al llegar a la oficina de la hokage encontró reunidos a los otros ninjas (los de siempre); cuando todos estan reunidos la hokage se levanta para explicarles el por q de esta llamada tan urgente. "_En la aldea se encontró a un ANBU muerto, tenía rasguños por toda la cara y al examinarlo los órganos, como el corazón o estomago, no estaban ,no solo el sino también un genin fue encontrado en las mismas condiciones, esto debe ser investigado portados los ninjas q estén en la aldea"_segido de esto salieron de la oficina cada uno con un compañero en diferentes direcciones, a Hinata le toco de compañera a Ino, ambas se adentraron en el bosque intentando encontrar algo, pero nada, volvieron a la aldea y supieron de otros ataques descubiertos por sus compañeros, sin pensarlo mas la hokage dio ordenes para evitar la situación (dio un toque de queda en toda la aldea).

Los días pasaron y siguieron los ataques, pero no eran contra ninjas de elite, sino con los estudiantes de la academia, por lo q se cancelaron las clases, toda la aldea estaba sumergida en una ola de temor, la caual aumentaba con los días.

**Bueno este fue el primer capitulo , espero q les aya gustado, no olviden dejar su comentario, bueno o malo y no se olviden q de ellos depende q siga la historia.**

**Gracias por haber leido.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a las personas q leyeron el primer capitulo de este fic, de verdad se los agradesco, espero q sea de su agrado el segundo capitulo.**

Con el transcurso de los días los ataques a los habitantes de la aldea disminuyeron poco a poco, hasta q se detuvieron; pero al parar estos ataques Hinata empezó a soñar distintas etapas de su vida comenzando con lo mas lejano su niñez, Hinata recordó a su pequeña amiga q jugaba con ella cuando su padre no le ponía atención, la pequeña Hinata y su amiga se divertían mucho, jugaban como cualquier par de niñas. Mas tarde soñó como ella y la niña haciendo un pacto sellado con la sangre de ambas, en donde se prometían ser amigas por siempre. Hinata no entendía por q de pronto comenzó a soñar esto, a cada sueño Hinata se asustaba mas, empezó a desesperarse, no podía recordar el nombre de la niña, ya no era la misma, todos lo notaron y usualmente escuchaba preguntas de sus amigos y compañeros a cerca de su estado, siempre respondió lo mismo _estoy bien_, queria creerlo, pero no podía y lo peor no podía decírselo a nadie, sentía miedo y creía q nadie lo entendería, además q tiene q ver esto con los ataques a la aldea. Loa días seguían pasando y los sueños continuaban, se veía a si misma llorando y aquella niña consolándola, riendo, jugando, entrenando; pero hubo un sueño diferente, en el cual le prometía a la niña q irían juntas a una laguna durante la noche para pedirle a las estrellas q nunca estuvieran solas, en ese momento Hinata despertó sobresaltada, salio corriendo de su habitación en pijama, esquivo a su padre y primo q estaban en el pasillo hablando ellos solo se voltearon a verla correr, la siguieron y le gritaron q se detuviera, pero fue inútil; mientras corría por las calles de la aldea se topo con muchos de sus amigos q al verla se asustaron, no era normal q saliera de esa manera a la calle a la calle, no se detuvo ante nada, solo pensaba en llegar lo antes posible al lugar de su sueño, no sabia a donde ir, era un impulso q la movía y no tenia explicación, ni siquiera para ella; de pronto se detuvo en el mismo claro en donde se encontraba el poso, intento tranquilizarse, se acerco al poso y miro dentro de el , no había nada, de pronto sintió unas manos frías en sus hombros, se dio vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con la niña q había salvado de aquel poso, en ese instante se dio cuenta de q era la misma niña del sueño, la pequeña la miro a los ojos y dijo: "_Hinata sabia q vendrías, después de todo somos amigas para siempre"_,en ese momento Hinata se desmayo.

_Se oían voces, ¿Quiénes son?, se oyen preocupados;…….; Ah!! Es mi padre, mi primo y mi hermana, esperen!! Necesito saber q paso , ¿ por q no puedo verlos?, ciencia, ¿q esta pasando?,no entiendo nada, alguien se acerca, es mi sensei y mis compañeros ¿estoy mal?¿en donde estoy?¿por q no puedo ver nada?_

_Estas bien, no te preocupes yo estaré aquí_

_¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿q quieres de mi?_

_No te preocupes, pronto lo sabrás, seguirás soñando y así lo descubrirás._

De pronto Hinata abre los ojos y se da cuenta q estaba en el hospital, ya era de noche y Sakura estaba en la habitación revisando su estado. Sakura le explica q había estado en coma durante tres semanas, q la había traído Neji después de encontrarla inconciente en el bosque, de cómo todos se asustaron al saber de esto; era lo lógico ya q aun no se capturaba al causante de los ataques, lo mas curioso es q volvieron los ataques, en estas tres semanas el hospital se había recibido los cadáveres de unos 3 jounins, 7 chunins y 12 genins, sin contar q se encontraron a 50 animales en las mismas condiciones. La situación en la aldea era alarmante, la hokage pidió ayuda a la aldea de la arena como apoyo en lo q sucedía.

Una vez mas la aldea se sumergía en el miedo, pero esta vez las casas no pararían, aun con ayuda.

**Espero q les aya gustado el capitulo, por favor dejen comentarios buenos o malos.**

**Hasta la próxima, lectores.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!! Espero que esta tercera parte de la historia les guste, no olviden dejar comentarios.**

Hinata ya había sido dada de alta en hospital, pero aun debía guardar reposo; se quedaba en casa al igual que el resto de la familia, ya que los ataques habían vuelto y con ellos las normas de seguridad para la población.

Se sentaba en su cama a meditar lo sucedido antes de despertar en el hospital, ya no podía dormir su desesperación era demasiado grande y cada vez iba creciendo mas, se pasaba las noches en vela intentando recordar a esa niña.

Una noche se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al baño, se lavo la cara y al secársela se miro al espejo pero no se vio a si misma sino que al aniña, la miro fijamente a los ojos, ambas quedaron en silencio por unos 10 minutos, hasta que la niña dijo:_ "Si no me recuerdas nada de lo que esta sucediendo se detendrá, ¡así es yo soy la que causa todo esto! Y no parare asta que cumplas tu promesa; para eso debes recordarme Hinata, te he esperado mucho tiempo en la soledad y en el olvido, es hora de que cumplas te promesa, mi querida amiga"_ seguido de esto la niña sonrió de manera dulce y desapareció, Hinata se encontraba en un estado de trance el cual duro toda la noche, solo despertó de el por los gritos y golpes de su hermana menor dados a la puerta; Hinata abrió para ver la cara de horror de su hermana que de inmediato llamo a unas sirvientas para asistir a Hinata y a otras para comunicarle a su padre lo sucedido; Hinata no entendía lo que pasaba hasta que se miro las manos y luego el rostro (se volteo al espejo para mirarse) soltando un grito al ver como la sangre brotaba de su piel, en unos segundos se tranquilizo para darse cuenta de que no sentía ningún dolor, en eso llego su padre y su primo que mando a llamar a un medico, de inmediato llego Sakura creyendo que Hinata había sido atacada, después de curar sus heridas y de que las sirvientas limpiaran el baño y el cuerpo de la heredera del clan, Sakura se dirigió al despacho de Hiashi Hyuga para dar un informe del inesperado suceso; por su parte Hanabi se quedo acompañando a Hinata en su habitación mientras que ella dormía. Después de un rato Sakura salio del despacho principal para dirigirse a la salida de la mansión.

Hiashi entro a la habitación de su hija, al ver a Hanabi hay la ordeno salir y a Neji cuidarla mientras el hablaba con Hinata; la observo como nunca había hecho, preguntándose que le sucedía, mirándola y pensando si el tendría la culpa de esto por la forma en que la había tratado en años anteriores o acaso era porque en el fondo recordó a su única amiga de la niñez, pero el mejor que nadie sabia que no podría ser, era él el que se había encargado de borrar la memoria de su hija en la infancia de esta después de lo sucedido, estuvo así un buen rato hasta que poco a poco Hinata despertaba de su sueño, no esperaba encontrar a su padre en la habitación y menos con esa mirada de preocupación que le dedicaba, que solo una vez le había visto; su padre se acerco a la cama y se sentó; comenzaron a hablar, Hinata se sentía feliz, a pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo y de no entender nada, le agrado enormemente el hecho de que su padre se preocupara por ella y no por ser la heredera de la familia sino por ser su hija, hablaron un largo rato. Hiashi dio por terminada la conversación, se levanto para irse y dejar a su hija descansar cuando ella hace una pregunta: "_Padre ¿Cuándo era pequeña,__yo tenia una amiga de cabello café, ojos celestes y piel blanca?" _Hiashi se quedo paralizado, sin volteara ver a su hija respondió: "_si, pero era la hija de una de las sirvientas que no tenia padre y trabajaba junto a su madre aquí, seguramente la viste limpiar o algo, pero ella se marcho hace muchos años"_ al termino de esto salio de la habitación, Hinata se quedo pensando y sin darse cuenta y como por arte de magia se acordó del nombre de la niña, repitió en voz alta: "_Yumi"_ se repetía a si misma una y otra vez, intento recordar mas pero en ese momento entro Kiba por la ventana preguntándole a Hinata por su salud, se quedo hablando con ella un buen rato pero no muy largo, ya que Hinata estaba muy distraída, Kiba creía que era por lo sucedido el día de hoy y se fue por donde vino, pero antes de que saltara por la ventana Hinata le pregunto como se había enterado del pequeño percance de hoy, _"Saura nos dijo a mi y a Shino cuando estábamos en el hospital esta tarde, cuídate Hinata las cosas están mal y no se ven que vallan a mejorar, debemos cuidar de nosotros para no dar mas problemas a los ninjas médicos de la aldea"_ y acto seguido salto y se alejo junto con Akamaru que lo esperaba abajo; Hinata cerro la ventana y se decido a acabar con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, no descansaría hasta que recordara y cumpliera la promesa ya que por esa razón era que aquella niña seguía aquí y lastimaba a tantas personas en la aldea, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por todo lo que pasaba, si ella hubiera cumplido la promesa esto no sucedería, pero eso ya no importaba debía saber lo antes posible ¿Qué había pasado con la niña? Lo único que sabía y de que estaba segura era de que:

-Ellas eran amigas cuando tenía unos 3 o 4 años.

-Su padre no la ayudaría en la búsqueda de las respuestas que tanto necesita.

-El nombre de la niña es Yumi.

Quizás Neji sepa algo de ella, se repetía mentalmente Hinata mientras sacaba unos álbumes de fotografías de su armario que guardaba desde hace tantos años y que su padre al parecer no había encontrado.

**Bueno espero q les allá gustado el tercer capitulo, intente hacerlo mas largo, pero no lo pude alargar mas por un bloqueo de imaginación, dejen comentarios por favor y gracias por leer.**

**Chaooo…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!! Espero que les guste la cuarta parte de la historia, prometo mejorar todo lo que pueda; no rescribiré mis fic, ya que si lo hago no podré ver las mejoras de mis escritos, por favor entiendan.**

Hinata se encontraba sentada en el piso de su habitación revisando unos antiguos álbumes de fotografías que había sacado del armario ase poco, además tenia otras cosas en el piso entre las cuales se encontraban unas cajas con recuerdos eternamente atesorados por ella.

Hinata termino de revisar el primer álbum de fotos, pero no encontró nada que le diera una idea mas clara de Yumi, tomo otro álbum y comenzó a mirarlo pero en este tampoco encontró nada, así siguió hasta que no le quedaron mas álbumes para revisar los revisó una vez mas, no podía dejare pasar nada hasta que en una pagina de un álbum muy viejo encontró una fotografía en donde se encontraba ella y su primo Neji sentados uno junto al otro vestidos con sus ropas mas elegantes, detrás de ellos se encontraban unos sirviente entre los cuales Hinata vio la mitad de la cara de Yumi, enseguida saco la fotografía la observo por un rato, de pronto su mente se ilumino como por arte de magia y recordó que tenia una caja musical que le habían regalado pero no recordaba quien al igual que su primer diario de vida, lo tenia en el compartimiento secreto de su escritorio.

Lo saco y empezó a revisar (el diario de vida) pagina a pagina iba releyendo lo escrito hace tantos años, Hinata recordaba cosas, tantas cosas, momentos de alegría y felicidad, los pocos buenos momentos de su infancia que fueron hermosos al igual que los malos momentos; Hinata derramo unas lagrimas sobre las hojas del diario que la inundaba de recuerdos, seco sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano y siguió con su labor.

En una página encontró algo muy interesante:

"Querido diario:

Hoy Yumi y yo hicimos un pacto, no se realmente de que se trata, pero se que es

Para que seamos amigas por siempre, es maravilloso, Yumi es la única persona a la

Que le importo, se que ella es mayor y que es una sirvienta de la casa, pero no

Puedo evitar quererla mucho, es como si fuéramos hermanas, prefiero estar con ella

Que con cualquiera de mis familiares.

Planeamos un paseo para unos días mas, seremos nosotras dos a la luz de la luna

En el bosque de la aldea, nosotras sin para de jugar en toda la noche, se que si mi

Padre se entera de esto se molestara conmigo y me castigara, mas a Yumi la

Echara a la calle, pero eso no le importa a Yumi y mi tampoco, aun así no quiero

Yumi se valla por mi culpa, si ella se va no se que voy a hacer, mi vida ya no

Tendría sentido.

El otro día Yumi me mostró el lugar a donde se supone que iremos en unos días, es

Lindo pero no tiene nada mas que un pozo en medio del claro del bosque a su

Alrededor solo había árboles

Yumi me regalo una caja de música para que la escuchara cada vez que tuviera miedo en las noches, pero me asusta un poco la melodía pareciera que algo fuera a salir de allí, no se que es pero es como si me pidiera algo, el otro día mi padre casi la descubre y la tome entre mis manos sin ninguna delicadeza y me sangraron, ¿será que soy muy torpe?

Bueno otro día te escribo ahora debo entrenar para mejorar mis habilidades y ser de utilidad para el clan, como dice mi padre cada vez que tiene oportunidad de recordármelo.

Tu Hinata"

Hinata no se acordaba de haber escrito nada parecido, decidió buscar la caja de música; la busco por toda su habitación hasta dar con ella, la tomo entre sus manos y una vez más volvieron a sangrar, era como si las heridas fueran profundas, sangraban de tal manera que parecía que Hinata se quedaría seca, pero no le importo, en el momento que le iba a dar cuerda para escuchar la melodía recordó que en la base de la caja de música tenia escondida una carta y una fotografía, aun seguían allí, esto era lo que buscaba_: Yumi-_resonaba aquel nombre en la mente de Hinata, tomo las fotografías y las miro una por una revisándolas calmadamente, en cada una de ellas se podía apreciar a Hinata con una tierna sonrisa junto a Yumi, ella también estaba sonriendo pero su expresión tenia un semblante tétrico; claramente Yumi era mayor que Hinata, aun así eran amigas o al menos eso creía Hinata.

Hinata había dejado la caja de música sobre su escritorio y con sus manos aun sangrando se dio la vuelta y empezó a ordenar cada álbum y todo lo que había sacado, que se encontraba desperdigado por el piso de la habitación, luego de dejar todo en orden se dirigió al baño, abrió la llave del agua y puso sus manos bajo el agua fría para limpiar sus heridas, tomo la toalla que se encontraba a su derecha y con ella se seco las manos, busco en el botiquín de primeros auxilios que tenia en el baño de su habitación , lo abrió y tomo de el unos vendajes para sus manos, volvió a ordenar todo y salio del baño; se recostó en su cama y suspiro lentamente cerro los ojos y en su mente solo tenia espacio para Yumi, se levanto después de unos 5 minutos y tomo la caja de música, al igual que la vez anterior le volvieron a sangrar las manos; Hinata no le dio importancia y le dio cuerda al a caja de música para oír sus melodías.

Comenzó la música; era triste, lúgubre y Hinata creía oír a alguien que la llamaba, de pronto la ventana de la habitación de Hinata se abrió dejando entrar una ráfaga de viento helado que envolvió a Hinata introduciéndola en un trance hipnótico, la puerta de la habitación se había abierto con la fuerza del viento. Hinata escuchaba una voz que la era familiar:

-_Hinata, Hinata, ven, ven, acércate; yo soy Yumi y no voy a hacerte daño, pero necesito que vengas a mí.-_ decía aquella voz que solo Hinata podía oír.

Hinata comenzó a caminar por su habitación en aquel estado con dirección a la ventana; sus manos no dejaban de sangrar, cada cortada en sus manos dejaba salir sangre de manera sorprendente la caída de esta sonaba en el piso como el agua cuando caía; Hinata seguía avanzando en dirección a la ventana, afirmo una de sus ensangrentadas manos en el umbral de esta , apoyo un pie y con la otra mano se dio el impulso para subir al marco de la ventana; el aire se volvía mas frió y entraba con mayor fuerza a cada momento, Hinata seguía de pie en el umbral de la ventana aun en aquel trance; ella no sentía el frió y la velocidad del viento que entraba en su habitación de hecho no sentía nada solo escuchaba aquella voz que la había llevado hasta el umbral de la ventana, de pronto ante ella apareció Yumi:

-_Ven Hinata, ven a mí. No tengas miedo de venir, Hinata ven a mí-_decía Yumi mientras extendía los brazos diciéndole a Hinata que viniera (Yumi se encontraba afuera de la habitación suspendida en el aire).

Hinata estaba a punto de dar un paso fuera de la venta cuando sintió un par de brazos alrededor de su cintura que le jalaban al interior de su habitación.

Era Neji quien la jalaba para evitar su caída por la ventana, Neji la tomo entre sus brazos y la saco al pasillo; al salir Hinata volvió en si para luego desmayarse.

Neji la llevo hasta su habitación y la recostó en su cama, llamo a Hanabi para que se quedara a cuidarla mientras el iba por Hiashi y llamaba a un medico.

Hanabi obedeció a su primo y lo observo mientras salía de su cuarto luego se dirigió hasta su hermana se dio cuenta de las heridas en sus manos, fue al baño de la habitación de Hinata y saco el botiquín que ella siempre guardaba en el baño, luego volvió a la habitación, curo las heridas de su hermana; poso su mano en la frente de Hinata y se la acaricio mientras decía:

-_¿Qué te esta pasando Hinata?-_

**Bueno espero que les allá gustado, nos vemos pronto.**

**Cuídense, Chao…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!!**** Gracias a todos por sus reviews y pido disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, pero he tenido otras ideas y pocas ideas para este fic. Espero que este capitulo les sea de su agrado.**

Hinata se encontraba sumida en un mar de sueños, en ese momento lo único que podía hacer Hanabi era acompañarla desde el otro lado de lo sucedido, poco a poco la fue venciendo el sueño y sin oponer resistencia alguna Hanabi se quedo completamente dormida.

Hiashi se encontraba en la habitación de Hinata buscando algún rastro del atacante o alguna señal que le indicara el ¿por que? De la situación, con lo que Neji le había informado a Hiashi no pudo concluir nada mas que las heridas se las había echo la misma Hinata, pero esta teoría no cuadraba en absoluto con su hija, ella no tenia razones para auto infringirse daño y luego un suicidio, no era posible a pesar de que todo lo indicaba así; siguió buscando hasta que encontró la caja de música tirada en el suelo, la tomo entre sus manos e inmediatamente sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica que lo obligo a soltarla y dejarla caer al suelo, la caja de música se abrió por accidente, pero de ella no salio melodía alguna sino mas bien un humo color verdoso que se propagaba lentamente por la habitación, Hiashi intento salir de la habitación pero al girar la perilla de la puerta descubrió que no se podía mover, empezó a sentirse un poco mareado, al poco tiempo callo al suelo de rodillas con una de las manos tapando su boca para evitar respirar de aquel humo que ya había llenado la habitación de su hija, su vista se hacia nublosa a cada momento, no podía ver muy bien pero distinguía la figura de una niña que aparentemente lo estaba mirando.

-_Hiashi-sama es bueno verlo de nuevo, aunque no me lo tenia planeado-_dijo la niña haciéndose cada vez mas visible ante los ojos del Hyuga.

Hiashi se quedo helado al escucharla, recordaba esa voz tan suave y calmada, era muy propia de aquella niña que trabajaba en la mansión hace varios años, aquella que le había echo tanto mal a Hinata en su niñez, a la pequeña endemoniada que pretendía ser la amiga de su hija; era Yumi.

-¿_Que pasa? ¿Acaso no me recuerda Hiashi-sama?-_

-_Es difícil olvidarte-_respondió Hiashi con amargura

-_No pareces feliz de verme, a pasado mucho tiempo desde que me sellaste; Hinata esta mucho mas grande desde la ultima vez que la vi.-_

_-Entonces ¿tu eres la causante de lo que le esta pasando?-_pregunto Hiashi con cierto temor a la respuesta que le iba a dar Yumi.

-_Pues claro que si, y no solo de lo que le ha sucedido a Hinata en este último tiempo, sino que también de los ataques que ha sufrido esta aldea-_finalizo de decir la pequeña que exponía una malévola sonrisa en su rostro.

-_¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? Aunque mates a miles de personas no volverás a la vida-_

-_Tienes razón, pero Hinata tiene un pacto conmigo que pretendo cumplir-_

Hiashi se quedo petrificado ante esta revelación, no podía creer que su hija allá echo semejante tontería. Yumi disfrutaba de la escena, ver a Hiashi Hyuga preocupado y de cierto modo asustado era una de las cosas que no se veían con frecuencia.

-_No te preocupes demasiado del asunto, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto y Hinata no tiene idea de lo que pasara-_viendo como Hiashi se sumía en la preocupación

-_Eso es lo que tú crees- _dijo el patriarca del clan.

-_Si-_contesto alegremente la niña y con esto comenzó a desaparecer.

Hiashi cerró los ojos un momento mientras Yumi desaparecía, al abrirlos no vio nada, el humo verde que llenaba la habitación había desaparecido junto con Yumi, Hiashi se levanto del suelo y abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación.

Una vez en el pasillo Hiashi se puso a pensar en las palabras de Yumi, esta vez no sabia que hacer; el líder del clan Hyuga no sabia como proceder ante aquella situación que ponía en peligro de muerte a su hija, se dirigió al cuarto en el que se encontraba Hinata; entreabrió la puerta para ver como sus dos queridas hijas dormían, una por cansancio y la otra por los episodios ocurridos unos momentos antes; pudo sentir una presencia detrás de el, era Neji quien regresaba con el ninja medico que se había solicitado hace muy poco.

El ninja medico entro a revisar a Hinata que aun permanecía dormida (a Hanabi la despertaron y la sacaron antes de que entrara el ninja medico); mientras en el exterior todos en la gran mansión en que vivía la chica afectada se sumía en la preocupación ante tales hechos ocurridos bajo el techo de personas tan importantes y mas aun a una gran ninja como la heredera del clan Hyuga; Hinata se encontraba en el lugar mas seguro (según ella), su mente, s encontraba repasando los hechos anteriores, intentando recordar una cosa mas, aquella pista que le ayudara a acabar con todo lo que esta pasando, pero no podía entender ¿por que? No podía recordar nada relacionado con Yumi, por más que lo intentaba no podía, eso la hacia ponerse nerviosa y la desesperación la invadía, aunque tenia mas que claro que ese tipo de sensaciones no la ayudaban en nada con su propósito, no obstante no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera, de pronto sintió como era devuelta a la realidad, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, para ver los del ninja medico que se encontraban clavados en ella, al verlos vio algo que no había visto ase mucho tiempo, pena, Hinata se lleno de rabia y si hubiera tenido las fuerzas y la valentía necesarias como para gritar que no la viera de esa manera lo hubiera hecho.

-_Veo que ya se encuentra mejor señorita Hinata…en ese caso me retiro-_el ninja medico izo una pequeña reverencia ante la chica y salio por la puerta.

Hinata se sentó en la cama y se quedo en silencio para escuchar lo que el ninja medico le decía a su padre, a juzgar por el sonido de su voz, no parecía molesto o desilusionado de ella por lo ocurrido, sino la voz de su padre denotaba preocupación, algo que nunca creyó que expresaría su progenitor hacia ella, en ese momento no dudo mas, no dejo que el miedo ante no saber nada de Yumi la detuviera y mucho menos las heridas que le causaba cada vez que se acercaba a la verdad, se levanto de la cama cuidadosamente para evitar no hacer ruido, se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió, con mucho cuidado se paro en el marco de esta, miro una vez mas el interior de la habitación en que se encontraba, en especial a la puerta, en su rostro se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y luego salio por completo de la habitación; sin hacer el menor ruido cayo al suelo, se levanto cuidadosamente y corrió con mucho cuidado en dirección a la puerta de su casa, una vez fuera se aseguro de que nadie de su familia la viera y continuo corriendo por las calles de la aldea, con dirección a la casa de su sensei en busca de apoyo y un poco de ropa adecuada para la situación ya que tenia puesto un lindo kimono de color celeste estampado de mariposas azules que solo ocupaba en casa.

**Espero que les allá gustado, disculpen si es muy corto el capitulo pero prometo que el siguiente será mas largo, Bueno Chao y cuídense.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!! Se que me he tardado mucho pero al fin tengo tiempo para escribir. Espero que les guste.**

Hinata corría por un callejón que correspondía ser el más discreto para llegar a la casa de su sensei, pronto comenzó a llover, era algo extraño en esa época del año, pues era primavera, no sentía miedo pero si un poco de duda en lo que estaba haciendo, solo esperaba que Kurenei la apoyara y no le impidiera el encontrar la verdad acerca de Yumi.

Corría lo mas rápido que le permitían sus piernas, sin llamar la atención y sin ser descubierta, pues en la aldea todo mundo se encontraba en sus respectivas casa, los únicos que se les permitía estar afuera era a los cazadores anbu para vigilar el área y a algunos ninjas que volvían de sus misiones, los cuales no eran muchos, pues la hokage decreto alerta y delego muchas misiones a otras aldeas.

Al fin había llegado, subió las escaleras con mucha prisa pero con el debido cuidado, llamo a la puerta y Kurenei le abrió, la cual quedo sorprendida de verla, Hinata estaba empapada de los pies a la cabeza, le hizo entrar.

-_ Hinata ¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_-Vine por su ayuda, sensei, usted es la única que puede ayudarme en este momento y a la vez entender.-_

Kurenai observo a la que había sido su alumna, veía en sus ojos desesperación pero una gran decisión, no sabia de que trataba el asunto pero si entendía que era importante a pesar de que la chica no le había dado información alguna. Le indico una silla para que se sentara y esperara mientras buscaba una toalla para que se secara, Hinata se quedo sola en la habitación, aquel apartamento no había cambiado pero ella sabia muy bien que había otra personita viviendo ahí aunque en ese momento, al parecer, estaba durmiendo la siesta, su sensei había vuelto a la sala, dejo que Hinata se secara para comenzar a interrogarla.

-_Muy bien, explícame.-_

_-Como todos saben en la aldea ha habido muchos ataques sin explicación alguna, nadie sabe nada al respecto pero creo que yo si; me temo que esto es mi culpa o mas bien de Yumi.-_

_-Continua-_Kurenai le miraba con asombro pero le escuchaba con atención

_-Últimamente he estado experimentando una serie de eventos sin explicación, son accidentes y estados de transe que me han llevado muy lejos, lo único que he hecho es preocupar a mi familia con todo esto, pero con cada cosa descubro más pistas sobre la situación actual de la aldea, lo único que puedo hacer es detener a Yumi porque ella es la causante de todos los asesinatos aunque no se cual es el motivo.-_

_-Hinata ¿no te estarás precipitando?-_

_-No, estoy completamente segura que esto es lo que debo hacer-_

Kurenai cerro sus ojos, dio un suspiro largo y acompasado, realmente no sabia muy bien que hacer, por un lado tenia el reglamento de seguridad impuesto por la hokage y por otro la opción de terminar los ataques en la aldea. Una decisión difícil considerando la seguridad de la que había su alumna en el pasado.

_-Por favor, no haría esto si no estuviera segura-_

La jounin dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y asintió con su cabeza-_Esta bien, pero prométeme que vas a cuidarte-_

_-Gracias por entender-_

_-Ven te prestare algo de ropa-_

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la otra habitación, kurenai le presto una ropa más abrigadora pero cómoda para un combate, considerando el clima. Kurenai saco de entre sus cosas un pergamino con un sello muy especial de color purpura, lo estaba guardando para una ocacion especial, aquel era el momento, el pergamino era viejo pero estaba muy bien cuidado; Kurenai lo miro por unos instantes y acto seguido lo llevo a su pecho y cerro sus ojos. Hinata había terminado de cambiarse y salió de la habitación, en ese momento encontró a su sensei en sus manos sostenía un pergamino, pero no podía evitar pensar en el rostro de esta, pues se denotaba mucha preocupación.

-_Ya estoy lista…Kurenai-sensei muchas gracias-_una vez dichas estas palabras Hinata se dio la vuelta para irse pero la mano y la voz de la dueña de casa la hicieron detenerse.

-_Lleva_ _esto contigo, es un antiguo jutsu muy poderoso relacionado con el agua, ya que ese es tu elemento te servirá mas de lo que me a servido a mi, pero debes saber que para usarlo tendrás que liberar una gran cantidad de shakra que pondrá en riesgo tu vida, por favor ten cuidado, en este momento la aldea no puede perder mas ninjas.-_

Hinata movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa y se fue de la casa; Kurenai se quedo sola una vez mas, pensando en si había hecho lo correcto, pero que mas daba en este momento pues lo hecho, hecho esta y no había nada para remediarlo, lamentablemente no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos de preocupación por la que había sido su alumna pues el llanto de su bebe se escuchaba en toda la casa y como madre debía calmar a su pequeño hijo.

Por las calles de la aldea corría a toda velocidad una muchacha joven de piel blanca, ojos perlados y cabellera negro azulada, seguía lloviendo, cada vez más fuerte la chica sentía el romper de las gotas de agua sobre su cuerpo pero gracias a la ropa que vestía el agua no entraba, al parecer la tela era impermeable, fue buena idea haber acudido a alguien tan precavido como lo era Kurenai. Seguía corriendo sabia muy bien a donde iba, pronto llego al bosque, Hinata se detuvo en la entrada del espeso bosque; miro a todos lados intentando recordar como es que había llegado al poso en aquella ocasión, pero no podía recordarlo, era como si hubiera sido solo un sueño; ella siguió corriendo y mirando a todos lados tratando de encontrar algo que le hiciera recordar como encontrar el pozo, pero nada.

Hinata estaba en medio del bosque, de pie hay sin saber que hacer y la lluvia se hacia cada vez mas densa, muy pronto la heredera del clan Hyuga tuvo que activar su biakugan, en eso sintió como algo le atravesaba el cuerpo, una especie de brisa de ventisca, y no solo eso, también comenzó a sentirse observada pero no sabia de quien aunque sospechaba que era Yumi, su biakugan no le mostraba nada.

De pronto vio como algo se movía, no era una persona sino mas bien una energía con una forma humana, al parecer quería que la siguiera. Sin dudarlo Hinata la siguió con su kekegenkai para así no perderla de vista, sin darse cuenta llego hasta el claro donde se hallaba el pozo.

**Bueno hasta aquí por ahora, gracias por leer este fic, cuídense hasta la próxima. Chaooooo…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Lamento haberme desaparecido por tanto tiempo, pero las coas en mi vida han cambiado un poco, por no decir mucho. Espero que les guste este capítulo y por favor perdónenme, pero me es inevitable desaparecer tanto tiempo. XD….**

Hinata estaba a unos metros de aquel pozo, a pesar de los eventos ocurridos hace unos segundos atrás no sentía miedo, eso le parecía extraño, ya no le cavia duda alguna de que alguna vez había conocido a aquella niña y al parecer eran muy cercanas. La lluvia seso casi al instante en el cual Hinata dio el primer paso en dirección al pozo, paso a paso sentía en su espalda un frio glacial y todo se llenaba de una niebla espesa, aun así siguió avanzando, parecía que el lugar era enorme no lograba llegar hasta donde debía a pesar de que este se veía muy cercano, a cada minuto la niebla se hacía mas densa y con ello traía mas frio al cuerpo; sin darse cuenta Hinata estaba caminando sobre una capa de nieve. Su paso que hasta ese momento era moderado se volvió más lento, pues no quería sufrir ningún accidente antes de realizar la misión que se había autoimpuesto; el tiempo parecía eterno, entre mas caminaba menos avanzaba, era una situación desesperante y como si fuera poco la niebla se transforma en una ventisca de nieve que no la quería dejar seguir. A pesar de todo siguió caminando, afortunadamente llego hasta el pozo justo para sujetarse de sus orillas pues la ventisca se transformo en una horrible tormenta, Hinata en su mente pensaba:

"_Si me guio a este lugar porque me pone tan difícil el solo hecho de llegar hasta aquí"_

Una voz infantil pero con un toque malévolo le respondió:

Me gusta ver cómo te esfuerzas, querida mía, siempre me a gustado eso de ti dulce Hinata, pero tienes razón yo quería que vinieras por eso te guie hasta aquí.-

Todo se detuvo al instante, la tormenta de nieve en la cual estaba envuelta desapareció, el sol se puso en el cielo, pero no era un sol cálido como los que usualmente se presentaban esa época del año en la aldea, este sol más bien era una especie de dibujo en el cielo gris que se presentaba en aquel instantes.

Hinata se encontraba de espaldas al pozo observando a su alrededor, seguía en el mismo claro pero desde el centro, había desactivado su jutsu, desde el pozo se entendieron unas 4 especies de manos que arrastraron al chica hacia el interior, a pesar de que ella era lo suficientemente capaz de librarse de aquellas manos se dejo arrastrar al interior del pozo sin oponer resistencia.

Mientras era arrastrada la heredera del clan Hyuga sentía por todo su cuerpo una sensación extraña de estar siendo electrocutada, eran pequeñas descargas de electricidad que se sentían en todo su cuerpo, a pesar de que estas no eran poderosas ni tampoco dolorosas eran múltiples y se sentían muy molestas; poco a poco su cuerpo se sentía mas cálido, no como normalmente estaba pero si había aumentado la temperatura, la luz del exterior se volvía lejana, pero por el otro extremo se podía deslumbrar otra luz mucho más brillante; Hinata miro las manos que la estaban aprisionando, no era un agarre fuerte como para hacer daño pero si muy resistente como para evitar dejarla caer en el trayecto, se dio cuenta que eran manos de humano, pero todas poseían una tonalidad diferente.

Pronto llego al otro lado, el lugar parecía sacado de un libro de cuentos infantiles, era un prado verde con muchas flores color violeta, las mariposas revoloteaban sobre las flores, se oía el cantar de los pájaros en la lejanía, el sol brillaba intensamente, corría una dulce y tierna brisa que hacia que su cabello se meciera, la naturaleza se mostraba en todo su esplendor, los ojos de Hinata no podían dejar de observar y su mente no paraba de pensar, sus mejillas se sonrosaron un poco al sentir el calor tocar su piel e invadir su cuerpo, se puso de pie y al instante apareció un sendero de tierra, camino por el, después de caminar un rato, se encontró con una casa, pero no era cualquier casa, era idéntica a la mansión Hyuga salvo porque en la entrada no estaba escrito el nombre de su familia. Tan solo basto que pusiera un pie en aquel lugar para desmallarse, antes de perder la conciencia vio una figura acercarse a ella, se veía muy cerca y su aroma era a naranjas mezclada con un toque de sangre.

Hinata despertó en lo que parecía su habitación pero con otra decoración, realmente no la había reconocido en la primera instancia al levantarse, su ropa no era la misma que llevaba puesta antes de desmayarse en ese instante vestía un kimono muy delicado color malva estampado de pensamientos, pero eso en ese instante no le importaba como es que su atuendo había cambiado; se preguntaba como llego allí y poco a poco empezó a recordar, volvió a recostarse pero su cabeza no toco la almohada sino un tierno regazo pequeño, frente al rostro de Hinata se encontró con el de Yumi el cual dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Por fin estoy de vuelta **

Hinata miro a la niña a los ojos, por algún motivo que desconocía no sentía miedo alguno; Yumi acaricio el cabello de la muchacha despejándolo de su rostro mientras sonreía, poco a poco el cuerpo de Hinata se volvía más cálido, era Yumi le transmitiera ese calor.

-_Te estaba esperando…mí querida Hinata, pobrecita de ti -_

_-¿qué quieres de mi? ¿Por qué acecinaste a tantas personas?-_

_-Por ti, ¿Por qué mas lo haría?...-_dijo con una sonrisa de deleite

_-Que cruel; no tienes perdón; aun así no me has contestado del todo-_la heredera seguía recostada en la cama y su cabeza permanecía en el regazo de la pequeña, a pesar de que aquella chiquilla no le inspiraba confianza se sentía protegida y cómoda con su compañía.

-_Tú me hiciste una promesa, no la recuerdas, eso es una verdadera lástima pero, que le vamos hacer, después de todo no es tu culpa, tu honorable padre es el único culpable de esta situación así que te prohíbo mortificarte mi pequeña princesa.-_ dicho esto Yumi desaparece de la habitación.

Hinata se levanta bruscamente intentando entender la situación, se dirige a la puerta pero no puede abrirla, corrió a la ventana pero también estaba cerrada; activo su biakugan pero no sirvió de nada. Comenzaba a sentir temor, pensaba que no había hecho bien al venir sola hasta ese lugar.

"_NO…no estoy sola, mi sensei me apoya por eso me ayudo" _ese pensamiento la lleno de esperanzas para continuar.

En la habitación se encontraba un baúl color lavanda con un estampado de violetas, a pesar de tener un aspecto viejo y descuidado llamaba enormemente su atención, como no tenia cerradura la chica supuso que estaba abierto, se arrodillo para abrirlo; al momento de tocar la madera del objeto sintió una especie de brisa polar que la recorrió desde la punta de los dedos hasta la punta de sus pies y la de sus cabellos, pero aun así no se detuvo en seguir revisando el baúl que la causaba tanta curiosidad; dentro habían muchas cosas, Hinata saco tres de ellas y dejo la tapa abierta; un espejo de plata envejecida con el símbolo de la eternidad, la muchacha podía ver su reflejo actual pero transcurrido un rato observo que iba cambiando a su rostro de niña pequeña y asustada, aquel rostro que poseía en su infancia y permaneció hasta el principio de su adolescencia, al ver esa cara de niñita triste recordó lo infeliz que fue en su propia casa y lo culpable que se sintió de ser tan débil, su corazón empezaba a inundarse de tristeza y melancolía.

Hinata ya no estaba sola en la habitación justo detrás de ella se encontraba Yumi, quien sonreía, sabía que Hinata se entristecía con facilidad en especial si se trataba de su familia a pesar de que ahora era una ninja muy fuerte y digna de ser la cabeza de la familia Hyuga.

-_Estas recordando todos esos sentimientos mi dulce amiguita…la tristeza, el rechazo, la humillación, el dolor que provoca el odio…no solo era tu padre sino que también tu primo y tu hermana, pero que digo, era todo el clan Hyuga, hasta tus compañeros de clase…-_

_-Pero eso…ya no es verdad-_susurro

-_En el fondo de tu corazón sabes que los sentimientos de odio que sintieron hacia ti están todavía hay y si les fallas florecerán de nuevo…-_

_-no es cierto-_

_-si de verdad crees eso, ¿Por qué tu corazón siente tanto dolor en este momento?_

Entonces no pudo contestar, tenía razón, si en realidad creía que su familia ya no le tenía rencor alguno o resentimiento ¿Por qué sentía tristeza?, ¿acaso, en el fondo de su corazón sabia que las cosas podrían volver hacer como eran antes? Le atemorizaba la idea de que aquello se hiciera realidad, de que la nueva vida que había estado construyendo se derrumbara como un castillo de naipes tirado al piso por el viento.

_-No puedes contestar porque sabes que lo que digo es cierto, apuesto a que ahora ni siquiera saben donde estas, no han notado tu ausencia-_ Yumi disfrutaba hacer sentir mal a la joven heredera, sabia su punto débil y a pesar de los años y su desarrollo este no había cambiado.

Hinata seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, pero al mismo tiempo se reprochaba el desanimarse tan luego con las palabras de una niña a la que apenas recordaba; sin meditarlo y casi por instinto levanto su puño estrellándolo contra la nariz de Yumi; fue inútil, su puño estaba en su rostro pero no había hecho efecto alguno, la niña no sangraba, ni siquiera dio una expresión de dolor, aun asi Hinata no se sorprendió.

-_No te molestes con este tipo de cosas, no me afectan… esta vez lo voy a dejar pasar como si no hubiera ocurrido, pero a la próxima no- _le advirtió la niñita que estaba más seria.

Sin darse cuenta volvía a encontrarse sola en la habitación, el espejo seguía en su mano y la otra levanta con su puño serrado, arrodillada y con la mirada en el piso no pudo evitar soltar unas pocas lagrimas que rodaron por sus blancas mejillas, pasaron unos minutos antes de que la chica volviera en sí; quería volver a mirar su rostro en aquel espejo pero su corazón se lo impidió y lo dejo bocabajo en el suelo junto al baúl.

El segundo objeto lo reconoció al instante, un peine de cristal tallado a mano con el diseño de la luna, brillaba tal como lo recordaba, aquel hermoso objeto había pertenecido a su madre, su cabello había estado recogido por aquel peine en todo momento; pero creía que se había perdido hace tiempo cuando se le ocurrió ponérselo para una importante reunión donde iría mucha gente importante, también recordó como su padre la castigo por haberlo perdido. Por lo que ella sabía ese objeto era una reliquia de la familia de su madre y que guiaba a las mujeres de la familia al que sería su esposo, por lo menos así había sido con sus antecesoras; aunque en ese instante le interesaba más saber cómo había llegado hay.

Mientras tanto en la aldea de la Hoja la lluvia se volvía una tormenta; kurenei estaba sentada junto a la ventana con su pequeño hijo en brazos, observaba el agua deslizarse por el vidrio pensando en Hinata, tenía confianza en que cumpliría con los objetivos que se había propuesto pero algo no le daba tranquilidad, sentía que estaba en peligro pero aunque quisiera ayudarla sabia que debía dejarla sola, no entendía porque presentía que después de esto la vida de aquella joven sería muy diferente; si a lo que se enfrentaba no la destruía la volvería mas fuerte

**Bueno hasta aquí por el momento, no prometo nada en cuanto a actualizaciones.**

**Chaooooo…**


End file.
